


Honeysuckle

by craigorytucker



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Grinding, M/M, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigorytucker/pseuds/craigorytucker
Summary: They've been talking about going on a double date for ages.Finally agreeing to one, New York's hottest couples enjoy a nice dinner and some wine before making their way back to Craig and Tweek's penthouse.It didn't take long before Damien challenged Craig with one simple sentence:"Tucker, I bet your husband wants to kiss me."____________Set after the ending of "It's a Rich Man's World"
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak/Damien Thorn/Phillip "Pip" Pirrip, Damien Thorn/Craig Tucker, Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61





	Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

“Good evening, Mr. Tucker.”

“Good evening.”

Tweek blinked as he realized he responded in tandem with Craig, face blooming with color as he tried to hide his smile.

“…That’s the first time I’ve heard you respond to my last name.” Craig muttered quietly once they were on the elevator.

Tweek leaned his head against his arm as he gave his hand a squeeze.

“It…feels right to me. That’s why.”

It’s been about six months now since Tweek and Craig tied the knot and married life has proven to be amazing. Sure, Tweek has been called Mr. Tucker before, but they usually don’t get off work at the same time. But tonight? Tonight, Tweek finished his modeling shoot at three and stopped by to visit Craig since he had been away on a business trip for a few days. A lot has happened since they got married: they celebrated their first holiday season together as a couple, Craig turned thirty-nine, they revamped Craig’s-well- _their_ penthouse, TNT’s wine hit the shelves and made them a couple million dollars in the first few months of sales, and Bebe and Wendy got engaged.

“I got an email today from the organizer of the Met Gala.” Craig said once he pushed the door open.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. They were wondering if they could seat us with Damien again or if they should split us up.” He snickered, but Tweek smacked his arm.

“Craig, that’s not funny! You fucking relapsed that night!”

“I know, I know, baby!” Craig pressed a kiss to his lips to calm him down. “I just thought it was funny they emailed me _this time_ and not last year considering Damien and I’s little rivalry was well known to the public for quite some time.”

Now Tweek let out a little snicker, tension leaving his shoulders as he shrugged his jacket off.

“Well…yeah,” A pause. “What did you tell them?”

“I said we could sit together. Besides, I wouldn’t want to split you and Phillip up from one another.”

“ _Speaking_ of Phillip,” Tweek rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet as Craig hung up his own jacket. “We were talking at work today.”

“You two? Talking? _Never.”_

“Shut up! Anyways, we wanted to try and go on a double date soon! We keep talking about how we’re gonna do that, but we haven’t since you and Damien have been so busy.”

About a month ago, Damien came to Craig offering him an in on a joint venture between the two breweries. They were the two best-selling whiskies on the east coast and it only made sense for them to collaborate and make _even more money._ So…they did it. They’ve been traveling together more to discuss a new blend of whiskey with experts and trying to find a way to combine the best of both blends, and so far…it’s been working out really _really_ well.

“Well,” Craig sighed as he tugged on his tie to loosen it. “I’m taking a personal day on Friday to just catch up on some emails and sleep. Maybe Friday or Saturday night we can? I think Damien mentioned he was going to take a personal day then, too.”

Tweek’s face lit up at the confirmation of a potential double date, hands sliding up Craig’s sides to rest on his chest.

“That would be _wonderful_. You boys work yourselves to the _bone_ and deserve a nice day off.” He cooed, leaning up on his tip toes to press a kiss to Craig’s throat. Tweek could feel Craig hum as he pressed a few more kisses to the same spot, arms carefully wrapping around him as he held onto his husband.

“Oh, we do. We _really_ do. If only there was _some way_ I could unwind and relax a little.” Craig sighed out as he grabbed Tweek’s ass. The blonde rolled his eyes, smiling as he patted Craig’s cheek lightly.

“You can jerk off while I make dinner.”

“Wasn’t what I was implying…”

“Well then,” Tweek grabbed his wrists and moved his hands off his ass. “You’re just gonna have to wait then if you want _that_.”

* * *

They planned on a double date Friday night just like Craig suggested.

Damien made reservations at a little Italian place that wasn’t too far from Tweek and Craig’s place, the newlywed couple beating the veteran couple to the restaurant. While they waited, Tweek leaned into Craig’s side as he sipped at his wine. He blinked as it met his lips, humming as he swirled it around in the glass.

“This is your wine.”

“What?”

“The wine,” Tweek held his glass out towards Craig. “It’s TNT’s.”

Craig blinked as he took a sip of the wine, chuckling as it was-indeed-TNT’s wine.

“Damien probably requested it to be a smartass.”

“They’re trying to do wine now too, right?”

“Yeah. After he saw how successful we were with it.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Craigory.”

Craig rolled his eyes at the nickname. There were only two people that use it: Tricia and-

“Hi Damien.”

“Hi sweetie.” He teased, sliding into the booth after Pip slid in first.

“Phillip, you look stunning!” Tweek gasped, reaching across and grabbing his hand.

“You like it?! I just picked it up earlier this week. Damie insisted on me buying a new outfit for tonight.”

Tweek let out a giggle as Pip gave his hand a squeeze, Craig’s eyes soft as he watched them interact. It made his stomach flip in a weird way. It wasn’t jealousy, oh no. It was… _attraction._ He was madly in love with Tweek, there’s no question about that, but…seeing Tweek be affectionate with another man…it was… _nice?_

He didn’t know how to explain it considering Tweek’s relationship with Pip was nothing more than friendly, but he always felt a strange sense of longing every time he saw them touch or whisper to one another.

Craig tried not to think too much about it.

“I love it! And Damien you look as _spiffy_ as ever.” Tweek added. Damien gave a tight lip smile as he tossed an arm around Pip’s shoulders.

“You like the outfit? My dear ol’ father sent it to me.”

“And how is _he_?” Craig muttered before sipping from his own glass of wine.

“Satan sends his love to you.”

Tweek blinked, nibbling on his lip.

“I don’t…want to _pry_ ,” He looked between Damien and Craig. “But…this isn’t the first time I’ve heard you refer to your dad as Satan.”

“Oh! You never told him?” Damien looked at Craig out of the corner of his eye, watching him shake his head. “My dad…how should I put this…my dad was a raging homophobic, abusive piece of shit that would put cigarettes out on my chubby toddler hands because he had nothing better to do. When I told him I was gay, he beat me so badly the medics couldn’t figure out my identity until they got me to the hospital and cleaned up. The only friend I had was Craig because he thought associating with people outside of our social class was unethical and that the poor didn’t deserve to be near us or even see us,” Damien just smiled after that, shrugging his shoulder. “But it’s fine! That’s why he’s called Satan. I was at the Tucker’s pretty much every day of the week and they practically raised me since my father was married to his job once mom died when I was six. He sends me things every now and then to try and make up for his past mistakes, and even though I’m a _millionaire_ , I don’t deny free things. I give him the satisfaction of a phone call every now and then, but it usually entails me telling him yes: I’m still married to a man and no: I don’t want to see him anytime soon because I’m busy running my own empire and making more money than him despite his own legacy in the New York business world.”

Tweek blinked as Damien sipped at his wine, noticing how despite the intensity of the topic at hand…he wasn’t sad. He’s probably explained his relationship with his father more time than he’d like to share, and at this point he was numb to the trauma he’s endured over the years.

“…Thank you for sharing, Damien.” Tweek’s voice was quiet as he gave a soft smile. He didn’t apologize like he wanted to, his anxiety screaming at him to say ‘ _I’m sorry your dad was like that’_ , but Damien could see the sincerity on his face.

It was all he needed.

He gave his own small smile back before speaking once more.

“Anyways, I went ahead and ordered everything for us when I made the reservation. We have like six courses coming our way.”

“Six? That’s it?” Craig teased, causing Damien to roll his eyes.

“Sorry, couldn’t afford the seventh because I had to buy your _fucking wine_.”

Craig actually let out a laugh at the comment, the couples falling into quiet conversation after that. The dinner itself was absolutely to die for. Every bite sent a burst of flavor through their bodies and the combinations were unique and absolutely delicious. They finished dinner within an hour, but they sat another hour at the table continuing their conversation from before over another bottle of wine…and then maybe one more… _and maybe a fourth_. By the end of the evening, each person has consumed roughly one bottle of wine.

Craig and Damien were doing pretty well, but Tweek and Pip?

Very drunk.

They were capable of holding a conversation, but every now and then they’d trail off and close their eyes.

“I think we should continue this at our place.” Craig muttered as Tweek slumped against his side.

“Oh! We-I was telling Damie how I s’wanted to-to see your place,” Pip giggled, a hiccup shaking his tiny frame. “Tweek said…remodel.” He trailed off, leaning into Damien as they stood up carefully.

“Yes! Pl’se Craig? Pretty pl’se?” Tweek suddenly perked up at the mention of having the couple over, eyes bright and only partially closed as he looked up at Craig.

“Hey, I already suggested it. It’s up to Damien.”

As the couples wandered outside, Tweek latched onto Damien’s other side as both him and Pip looked up with big eyes.

“Please?!” They said in unison, bottom lips puffed out as they looked up at Damien. For a brief moment, Craig saw something on Damien’s face that made his eyebrows furrow in curiosity. He wasn’t sure if it was the bad lighting from the streetlamp, his imagination, or actually what he saw, but for a brief moment, Craig swore he saw that same odd look of attraction he felt towards Pip.

“Sure. Why not? It’s about ten minutes away, anyways.”

So, they walked.

Very carefully, but they walked.

Craig eventually ducked down and carried Tweek on his back once his feet started to drag more. Damien lifted Pip easily as well a few blocks after Craig tugged Tweek on his back, the two sharing a look with one another before chuckling. Their newfound friendship was still interesting. After so many years of despising one another, hanging out again as if so much didn’t happen was…odd.

Damien and Craig have only talked about their relapse with one another on a few occasions, considering the one-year anniversary of that night was coming up within the next month. It was hard to ignore it at times considering it’s an elephant in the room, but…their friendship in a way was helping them. They held each other accountable, used each other for support-especially lately due to the anniversary.

But as they got on the elevator to head up to Tweek and Craig’s…the upcoming anniversary didn’t seem so scary. Maybe it was the fact Tweek was lightly kissing at Craig’s shoulder once he heard the elevator door shut. Maybe it was the fact Pip was lightly playing with Damien’s hair and whispering how handsome he looks.

They both had each other and two men that loved them very much.

There was no need to think so much about the past anymore.

“Bienvenido a mi casa.” Craig muttered once he managed to get the door open despite his husband now nibbling lightly on his ear. He immediately moved to set Tweek down on the couch, Damien following suit with Pip after he shut the door. Whistling quietly, Damien looked around after he made sure his husband was comfortable.

“Very nice…spacious…gorgeous views,” Damien’s eyes darted back over to the couch, noticing Tweek staring up at him with a small smile. Swallowing hard, he cleared his throat as he wanted to look away but found he couldn’t. Tweek…he was so much like Pip in certain ways. Something about him has always been attractive to Damien, ever since the Met Gala last year he’s thought that.

Maybe that’s why he was so soft on him when Tweek came busting in his office crying about Craig and him breaking up after he went to rehab last year.

“…and I don’t just mean the city.” He finally finished, finally looking away to stare at Craig.

Of course Craig noticed.

There were no other sounds except for the occasional sound of Damien walking around and looking at things.

“…What else do you mean then?” Craig said softly, throat dry all of a sudden.

The jealousy feeling was kicking in, but…in a way?

Craig didn’t mind it.

He wouldn’t necessarily say it was jealousy because it wasn’t; that was just the best way of describing the feeling.

A longing feeling.

“Your husband…he’s quite beautiful himself.” Damien’s voice was low as he moved to sit near Tweek, the blonde smiling up at Damien as he sat down.

“ _Me_?” He gasped, giggling as Damien wrapped a curl around his finger.

“Yes you.” He cooed, Craig feeling his breath catch as he watched them.

This…shouldn’t be a turn on for him.

So why was it?

“Your husband is too, Damien.” Craig quickly said back, slowly sitting by Phillip. He watched his blue eyes light up, cheeks dusting pink as he moved a little closer to Craig.

“You…you think?” Pip asked just loud enough for everyone to hear. Craig smiled a bit as he felt Pip’s head hit his shoulder, gently pushing his hair out of his face and behind his ear.

“I wouldn’t lie about that, Phillip.”

Damien’s breathing was growing ragged the longer he watched Craig gently touch Pip. Why was this so attractive? He shouldn’t want his best friend to fuck his husband, so why does he? “Tucker,” He said slow, eyes serious as they locked eyes. “I bet your husband wants to kiss me.”

Craig blinked at that, trying not to seem _too_ eager as he sat up a little straighter.

…So much for a house tour.

“Is that so?”

“I know it,” Damien ran the finger that was playing with Tweek’s hair down his jaw and under his chin, the notion making Tweek sit up more and whimper quietly at the touch. The sound sent a jolt of arousal straight to his cock, Craig letting out a shaky breath as he watched closely. “Just look at him. So beautiful…so… _eager_.”

Tweek swallowed hard as he looked over towards Craig, noticing the look on his face.

It wasn’t mad.

It was pure excitement and pleasure as his eyes darted between his face and Damien’s.

“C-Craig? Can- _please_?” He whispered quietly, face a bright pink as he admitted to wanting to kiss Damien.

Tweek wouldn’t lie and say he hasn’t thought about this.

Damien was fucking beautiful and so was Phillip, and after everything Phillip has told him about his sex life?

Tweek was curious.

Very curious.

So as Craig gave a barely there nod of his head, Tweek’s eyes moved to Pip’s, who did the same thing as he snuggled into Craig’s side more.

They were going to watch.

And Tweek…Tweek really didn’t care.

“Well,” Tweek gasped as Damien tucked his hand under his chin, making him turn and face him again. His eyes were gentle as they darted down to look at Tweek’s lips. _Okay Tweek…just breathe. It’s okay. Craig would’ve stopped this by now if he was angry._ “What do you say, blondie?”

Tweek really didn’t have much to say.

He opted to just nod, eyes fluttering shut immediately afterwards.

This made Damien smile.

“Good boy.”

The moment Damien’s lips were on his, Tweek immediately sighed into the kiss. He didn’t mean to, but kissing just felt so good right about now. They started slow, Tweek’s arms wrapping around Damien’s neck as he tried to get closer. Big hands rested on his hips, lifting him with ease as Damien made Tweek straddle his thigh.

_Oh god_.

The newfound friction he felt with the sudden shift was heavenly. He didn’t even realize he was hard, but Tweek couldn’t help but whimper as Damien lightly licked at his bottom lip. Kissing Damien was so different from kissing Craig.

For starters, Damien’s lips were a little smaller than Craig’s. Not by much, but enough for Tweek to notice. Second, Damien’s movements were very gentle and slow, but his hands were very forceful and to the point. He knew where he wanted Tweek to go, so he put them there. Third, he wasn’t as handsy as Craig was. Damien opted to use his fingertips as he ran them up and down Tweek’s sides rather than his whole palm like Craig often does, which-in return-made Tweek whine a little louder and cause his hips to start moving. He needed some relief from this burning arousal he felt in his abdomen. He felt so exposed as he did this, three people watching him get himself off on _his friend’s thigh._

“ _A-Aaa.”_ Tweek gasped out, hands now gripping at Damien’s thigh.

“See Tucker?” Damien chuckled, tangling a hand into Tweek’s hair and using his other hand to guide Tweek’s. “Told you he wanted to.”

Tweek’s hand landed over Damien’s erection, eyes widening as he couldn’t help but grab at it through his pants.

He was bigger than Craig, which he didn’t think was possible.

Sure, he was seven feet tall, but again: his dick wasn’t bigger by much, but enough for Tweek to notice.

“I-I-!”

Tweek turned to look at Craig, but his eyes widened as he found Pip straddling Craig’s thigh as well, his husband’s hands running under his sweater and gently pinching at his nipples.

“I knew you’d be right, Thorn,” Craig’s voice was low as he sat up from the couch, chest pressing against Pip’s back. His face was as red as Tweek’s now, Pip letting out a breathy moan as Craig did the same with Pip’s hand that Damien did to Tweek’s. “I didn’t have to say nothing for your husband to crawl onto my lap, though.”

The throaty growl that came from Damien made Tweek whine, gasping as he was turned around on Damien’s thigh so Craig could see him on full display.

“You have a noisy husband.”

“You too.” Craig bit back, grunting quietly as Pip pressed the hand over his erection down.

“Boys, s-settle,” Pip giggled, turning his head to press a few gentle kisses to Craig’s cheek. “We-there’s plenty of us to share.”

Tweek let out his own giggle this time along with Pip, letting his thumb run up and down Damien’s length. He continued to gently move his hips in order to ease his arousal, gasping quietly as Damien ran his hands up and under his shirt.

“M-More? Pretty-pretty please?” Tweek breathed out, but he looked at Craig as he said it.

He wanted permission of course.

“Is that what you want baby? Do you want more from Damien?”

Tweek let out another whine as Damien sucked lightly at the skin on his neck, blonde curls bouncing as he nodded.

“… _Please_.”

Damien looked at Pip, noticing how he squirmed more as he watched them.

“You want more too, don’t you angel?”

“Oh y-yes. Yes please.”

Craig looked at Damien.

Damien looked at Craig.

There was a mutual respect and understanding as they nodded to each other, both standing suddenly after shifting to let Tweek and Pip slide off their laps.

“Why don’t you two go get comfortable, hm? Craig and I will be in the bedroom in ten minutes, so use your time wisely.” Damien said gently, a hand tucked under both Tweek and Pip’s chins. Craig did everything in his power not to touch himself as he watched how Tweek submitted to him, both blondes nodding before grabbing each other’s hands and rushing the best they could to the bedroom.

It left him and Damien in silence, both men looking at one another for a moment before Craig took a few tentative steps forward.

“You haven’t changed much, huh?” He muttered, forehead resting against Damien’s jaw.

His past relationship with Damien-albeit toxic-was some of the best years of his life. For the first time, Craig didn’t have to abide to the rules of the upper class. Craig could kiss him and not feel guilty since both their dads at the time would’ve hated it-and Craig loved that. The sex was even better! It could range anywhere from gentle and soft to leaving Craig covered in bruises and burn marks for a few weeks.

“I have,” Damien muttered, turning so their erections grazed by one another. “But something about you Tucker…always brings me back to my roots.”

Craig chuckled at that, hand coming up and resting on Damien’s cheek. He opted to stop talking at this point. He was so fucking hard-Damien too-and at this point, he needed some physical contact to distract himself from whatever Tweek and Pip were potentially doing.

So he kissed him.

Gentle and barely there as they tried to get as close to one another as possible considering they were standing. It didn’t take long before Damien reached down and grabbed _hard_ at Craig’s ass, earning him a grunt as he bucked his hips forward.

“ _Fuck_.” Craig breathed out. This made Damien smile, continuing the movements of his hips to keep the friction between them.

“Listen to me,” Damien whispered in Craig’s ear. “At some point tonight, you’ll be fucking your husband, and then _I’m_ going to fuck you at the same time. Now that sounds nice doesn’t it? You fill your husband while I fill you?” The promise made Craig’s eyes flutter shut, hands gripping at Damien’s shirt as he found he could only nod as a response.

He found himself at a loss for words more than once tonight, and Craig can only assume that pattern will continue. So, he decided to continue to kill the time, pressing his lips to Damien’s again but with a little more force. They kissed for a little while longer before Craig pulled away suddenly, letting out a shaky breath as he swallowed hard.

“Our husbands are waiting.” He whispered. Damien’s eyes lit up at the sentence.

“And I bet they’re waiting _so patiently_.”

Craig couldn’t help but chuckle at that, nodding his head towards the hallway.

“C’mon.”

The sound of their shoes on the hardwood seemed louder to Craig. Maybe it’s because everything around him was so amplified: the colors, the lights, the sounds, the smells. Vanilla hit his nose as they got closer to the bedroom, knowing Tweek must have sprayed some of his favorite perfume on. Tweek hated cologne for himself but loved it on everyone else. He liked sweeter scents, something about how it reminds him of home or something like that.

Craig never minded. It was something he’s just come to associate as simply Tweek.

The bedroom door was closed, both men looking at each other for a moment before Craig knocked lightly. The sound of giggling met their ears, causing Craig to nibble on his lip as he heard them shift on the bed slightly.

“Come in!” Pip giggled out, Tweek actually letting out a laugh this time as the knob turned.

What a pretty sight…such a pretty sight.

They were both wearing a long, mesh robe with fur lining the bottom, cuffs, and neck of the robe. Tweek had on the one from Paris which was a light pink, while Pip had on one that Tweek bought himself for Craig’s birthday that was a baby blue color. They sat on their knees, leaning against each other’s sides as they each held an arm out to show that they were naked under the robes.

“Well?” Tweek giggled out. The way that their husbands practically drooled in the doorway made both of the models laugh, Phillip pointing to Damien before curling his finger in a beckoning manner.

“C’mere Damie.” He whispered, and boy, did Damien listen. Tweek watched in awe as Damien moved to Pip, hands immediately grabbing onto his hips and tugging him to the edge of the bed. The excitement in Pip’s eyes made Tweek whimper, his own eyes moving to look at Craig.

But Craig was two steps ahead of him, a gasp escaping Tweek’s lips as Craig wrapped his hands around his wrists.

“Just relax, kitten,” Craig muttered, moving Tweek’s hands to unbutton his shirt. “It’s okay.”

The comforting words made Tweek’s shoulders slump as his fingers moved to unbutton Craig’s shirt. He couldn’t help but watch Pip and Damien out of the corner of his eyes, Pip flipped over onto his stomach already as Damien pushed the robe away to expose his ass. He looked away only for a moment to help push Craig’s shirt off, but in that time, Pip let out a breathy moan as Damien dipped his face down and started pressing kisses to his ass. Craig could see the longing look on Tweek’s face as his own eyes darted to watch the couple next to them. He only watched for a moment before looking at Tweek.

“D-do you like this?” Pip whispered to Tweek after letting out a whine. Damien chuckled quietly as he gripped Pip’s ass and spread his cheeks lightly, tongue darting out to lick lightly at his hole.

“Tweek likes this,” Damien answered for Tweek. “I know he does.”

Tweek whined quietly as he nodded, legs tugging up to use his thighs as some way to help relieve his raging arousal. Craig hummed quietly to himself as he stopped Tweek from pulling his legs up, gripping at his thighs as he spread them apart.

“Now now honey,” He cooed, using the grip he had on Tweek’s legs to turn him over onto his stomach. He enjoyed the little sound of excitement that his husband let out, pushing the robe up out of his way so Tweek’s ass was now on display. “Why don’t you give some love to Phillip, hm? I’m sure he’d enjoy that.”

Tweek whimpered softly at the command as he nodded, hand coming up to rest on Pip’s cheek. He swallowed to wet his dry mouth, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Phillip’s. It was soft, both men moaning quietly as they continued to kiss while Damien ate Pip out. Tweek only pulled away momentarily to shout in surprise, Craig having knelt down to start licking lightly at Tweek’s entrance.

“O-Oh!” He whined, but Pip was there. Pip covered Tweek’s mouth with his once more as they continued to kiss while their husbands worked on prepping them. The feeling of Craig’s tongue inside of him…it was sensational. Sure, Craig has eaten him out before, but it was something that wasn’t done every time they had sex. It just made it feel even better each and every time. After a while, Damien pulled back to take his own shirt off, panting as he pulled on Craig’s hair once he was shirtless.

“C’mon, Tucker. Sharing is caring.”

Craig hummed before pressing one last kiss to Tweek’s hole, shifting over to his right so Damien could kneel in front of Tweek. They both took a moment to look up at their husbands, both Tweek and Pip watching them now as their kissing slowed down. The enthusiasm and eagerness on their faces made Craig’s cock twitch in his pants, breath shaky as he pressed a few light kisses to Pip’s ass. He wasn’t sure if it was because it was Craig or just someone new, but Pip couldn’t help but let out a high-pitched moan as Craig’s tongue started lightly prodding at his entrance. He watched Tweek’s face as Damien did the same, both blondes leaning forward again and trying to kiss each other the best they could.

It was difficult when they couldn’t shut the fuck up.

“ _F-Fuck. Fuck I-we need more!”_ Phillip eventually shouted, yelling in surprise when a hand came down on his ass.

“We’re going to take our time, _Pip_.” Craig growled in his ear, the nickname making his eyes roll back slightly.

“But-but we’ve-we’re being so good.” Tweek defended. He gasped as something hot slid between his ass cheeks, looking over his shoulder to see Damien’s hips moving in shallow thrusts as he tugged his cock out of his pants.

“Oh we know,” Damien sighed, tracing shapes into Tweek’s lower back before bending down by his ear. “We just need you boys good and ready for us. We wouldn’t want to hurt you, now would we Craig?”

“Not at all,” Craig muttered, sighing as his own cock sprung free finally as he pushed his pants around his thighs. “Besides, where’s the fun in rushing into things? You already really want my cock. What’s the harm in waiting _just a little more_?”

Phillip let out a soft cry as he felt the heat of Craig’s cock on his back, hips pressing back in an attempt to get closer, to entice him.

“I-I won’t get hurt! Damie-we-we had a quickie before dinner! I-I’m still stretched and ready!”

Quirking his eyebrow, Craig smirked as he ran his hands over Pip’s waist before glancing over at Damien.

“Hmm. That so?”

“Angel, Craig is _thicker_ than me,” Damien cooed as he pushed Pip’s hair out of his face. “Let him do what he needs to do okay?”

Tweek swallowed hard as he heard the cap of the lube snap open, eyes fluttering shut as he let his body melt into the comforter beneath him. Phillip, meanwhile, watched as his husband’s hand dipped between Tweek’s ass cheeks. His fingers were coated with lube as they slowly started to prod their way inside Tweek.

“You- _oh-_ two?” Tweek choked out, but immediately relaxed as light kisses were pressed to his shoulders.

“Two fingers because I really don’t want to wait much longer to fuck you, _kitten_.”

Hearing Craig’s nickname for him leave Damien’s mouth…it wasn’t the same, but it was a turn on, nonetheless. So Tweek just smiled, eyes half lidded as they shifted to look at Craig’s face. His face was flushed at this point and he had flipped Pip over onto his back, moans falling from Phillip’s lips as Craig worked on stretching him as well while sucking lightly on his dick.

“C-Craig!” Pip cried out, fingers twisting into his hair as he felt a third finger slip inside of him.

“Look at that,” Damien chuckled towards Tweek. “Your husband is so good at making my angel feel oh so nice,” He slide his free hand into Craig’s hair, tugging back so Pip’s dick fell from his mouth. “Why don’t you suck me off, Tucker? Get me nice and wet for your husband?”

Tweek blinked at the look on Craig’s face. He’s never seen this from him in the year and a half he’s known Craig. He’d recognize it anywhere considering it’s often etched across his face: submission.

Slowly, Craig kept his fingers moving inside of Pip while he pressed a few light kisses against the underside of Damien’s cock. He couldn’t help but stare over towards Tweek and watch how red his face got the longer he stared. It was _so cute_ and Craig just wanted to watch Tweek get fucked at this point.

So, he obliged to Damien’s wishes, carefully taking him in his mouth before letting his eyes flutter shut. He had forgotten just how _big_ Damien really was, so he made sure to take steady breaths through his nose to calm his racing heart.

“R-Relax your throat.” Tweek croaked out, whining as Damien curled his fingers inside of him.

“Take-remember to breathe.” Pip whined as well.

Listening to the advice of the two men on the bed, Craig let himself relax and evened out his breathing as Damien fucked his mouth gently. It only lasted for a few minutes maybe before Tweek’s legs kicked out.

“ _Fuck!”_

Damien grinned slowly as he pulled his hips back and the fingers out of Tweek’s ass, lining his hips up carefully before he spoke.

“That was your prostate, huh?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Why don’t I try and find it now with my cock, hm?”

Tweek whimpered as Damien’s hips pressed forward slightly, eyes locked with Craig’s as he nodded for a response.

The moment Damien pushed through the ring of muscle was when Tweek let out a cry.

He couldn’t hold it back, couldn’t help it.

Damien felt _so good_ and it satisfied the desire he needed to be absolutely _filled_ right now. Craig’s eyes were soft as he put a knee on the bed between Pip and Tweek, ducking down and pressing a light kiss to Tweek’s lips as he grabbed the bottle of lube

“Relax kitten. You’re okay,” He cooed, hand stroking over his own cock to cover it with lube. “You look so beautiful.”

The fact that Craig wasn’t even the one fucking him and he was saying such sweet and tender things to relax Tweek’s racing heart…it meant a lot to Tweek.

“M-Me too?” Pip asked quietly. Craig looked over at him, settling on top of him and pressing their lips together in a delicate kiss.

“Yes, Phillip. You too. You look beautiful.” Craig muttered to him. He listened to how Pip’s breath caught in his throat as he lined himself up, watched as his eyes rolled back and mouth dropped open.

It was similar to how Tweek looked the first time Craig fucked him.

“ _Oh w-wow.”_

The little sigh that left Pip’s mouth made Craig smile. He found his own breath was shaky as he slowly pushed himself further and further into the man below him. Both couples fell quite for a while, the only sounds heard being their breathing and the sound of skin hitting skin.

But Tweek gasped suddenly as Damien tucked his hands under his stomach, lifting him so he could maneuver into the middle of the bed instead of the edge.

“Why don’t you bring Phillip up here Tucker so these two can kiss a little while we fuck them?”

Craig lifted his head up to look at Damien, lips kiss swollen as he let out a soft grunt to respond to his command. He tucked his arms under Pip’s back, lifting him gently while never once pulling out. He only pulled out once they were situated so Pip could get on his hands and knees.

“A-Are we being good?” Tweek asked quietly, eyes fluttering shut as Damien dragged the back of his fingers over his cheek.

“You’re both being _such_ good boys for us,” A pause. “Why don’t you kiss Phillip now and maybe we’ll change things up in a few?”

Tweek just nodded before leaning forward and catching Phillip’s lips with his, both whining over and over into the kiss as Damien and Craig continued fucking them from behind. After a minute or so, Tweek’s lips slid off of Pip’s as he let out a shout, breath caught in his throat as Damien slammed directly into his prostate.

“W-Wait! I-I need-I need a break.” Tweek choked out. Damien hummed, stopping his movements before pressing a light kiss to Tweek’s shoulders.

“You okay, Tweek?”

His voice was so soft and caring as he rubbed a hand up Tweek’s arm, noticing his body shaking. It made Tweek smile as he nodded.

“Y-Yeah. Just-I-I don’t wanna cum yet.”

Damien pressed two gentle kisses to Tweek’s lips as he pulled out, lifting Tweek carefully and setting him against the pillows.

“Just relax for a minute then. Phillip over here could use some more attention.”

Everything felt like it was in slow motion for Tweek.

He’s always _fantasized_ about something as crazy as sex with another couple, but…he never thought it was something he would _actually do_. And as he watched Phillip open his mouth to accept Damien’s cock while Craig continued to fuck him…Tweek felt like he was dreaming.

His eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he just opted to listen to everything around him. The room was so so hot and his legs felt like jelly, but he did enjoy watching Pip get spit roasted once he opened his eyes backup.

“Good boy, Phillip, good boy,” Craig grunted out, sucking at the skin of his shoulder blades before reaching under and stroking his dick lightly. It made Pip yell in surprise around Damien’s cock, body squirming as he let out a choked sob. His body was on fire, but if it didn’t feel _incredible_ to have both holes of his body _stuffed_ right now.

“Do you want to cum, angel? Do you want to cum and then watch Tweek get fucked like he’s watching you?” Damien asked, holding Pip’s face in his hands as he moved his hips in time with Craig’s. Phillip’s blue eyes were wet with tears, a few on his cheeks as he nodded around the cock in his mouth. “That’s what I thought, gorgeous,” Damien looked at Craig. “Switch spots with me. Let him get your cock nice and wet now for Tweek.” Craig just nodded again, switching places with Damien. He let out a sigh as he felt Phillip’s lips press gentle kisses to his cock.

“D-Damie will-will you p-please cum in me? Pretty please?”

The request made Damien hum in his throat as he gently pushed himself into his husband.

“Only because you asked so nicely.”

Craig’s eyes fluttered shut as he listened now to everything around him, enjoying the sounds for sure, but longing to hear Tweek’s wonderful voice. He sometimes thinks Tweek has telepathy with him, because as if on cue, he wrapped his arms gently around Craig’s chest and pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder.

“I love you, Craig.” He whispered just loud enough for him to hear. It made his eyes flutter open, Craig reaching behind him and wrapping his arm best he could around Tweek.

“I love you more.”

Feeling Tweek’s breath against his shoulder was so relaxing. It wasn’t that he wasn’t enjoying the blowjob from Pip-because he was very much enjoying that-but the feeling of Tweek gently breathing against his back was always a nice reminder that Tweek was still here.

Tweek was still a part of his life.

And Tweek will _forever be_ a part of his life.

Sure, he misses seeing his face every single day in the office, but they needed to do their own things at some point.

He sometimes just wishes it was _maybe next year_ instead of the end of last year.

But Craig was so proud of the accomplishments Tweek has made. He wasn’t just Craig Tucker’s husband. He was Craig Tucker’s husband _AND_ Vogue model. Carefully, Craig tugged his cock out of Pip’s mouth before turning and pressing his lips against Tweek’s.

There he was.

His own angel.

His everything.

Smiling against his lips and giggling as they fell back against the pillows.

They kissed for only a minute before Tweek was grabbing at Craig’s hips and pulling himself down.

“P-Please fuck me?” He whispered between them.

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

And as Craig pushed inside of his husband, Tweek let out a shout in time with Pip as Pip came besides them.

Damien came not long after that, the pair next to them collapsing to the bed and immediately holding onto one another. Gently stroking Phillip’s hair, Damien pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead as he kept whispering over and over to him: “ _I got you_.”

It was exactly what Pip needed as he came down from his orgasmic high, smile on his face as he snuggled against Damien’s chest.

But Damien was watching Tweek and Craig, watching how gentle their movements were compared to his and Pip’s.

Sure, they fuck nice and gentle, but something about witnessing another couple fuck the same way…it was… _nice_.

Pip giggled quietly as he ran a finger over Damien’s cock, watching it twitch at the touch.

“You’re getting hard again.” He whispered. Damien pressed a light kiss to Phillip’s lips as he shifted, smiling gently as he let out a breathless laugh.

“I have a promise to keep.”

As the bed shifted to his left, Craig let out a shaky breath as a hand grabbed at his ass. Tweek watched as that submissive look etched across his face once more. It was cute in an odd way since Craig isn’t the submissive type in his eyes, but he knows of his relationship with Damien and knows now that Damien is _very_ dominant.

So it made sense as to why he was so submissive when it came to Damien.

“I made you a promise, Tucker,” Damien said in a sing songy voice. “I intend to keep that promise…that is…if you’ll let me.”

The pop of the lube cap made Tweek’s eyes widen slightly, Craig’s own eyes shutting as he let out a shaky breath.

“… _P-Please?”_

Damien smirked at the crack in his voice, immediately coating his fingers up with lube before kneeling behind Craig.

“That’s what I thought.”

The feeling of a finger inside of him as he continued to (try) and fuck Tweek the best he could was something Craig didn’t even know he wanted. Gasping hard, he let his head drop to rest on Tweek’s shoulder as Damien continued to ease him open.

It’s been a long time since Craig Tucker has had a dick in his ass, so he greatly appreciates the extra care in preparations. Tweek noticed how his arms shook besides his head, small smile tugging on his lips as he pressed a kiss to Craig’s cheek.

“It-It’s okay. Relax. It makes things easier for you.”

The encouragement from his husband made Craig’s body go numb, limbs tingling as he adjusted to the stretch of a second finger. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out but a quiet little squeak as the fingers inside of him scissored him open. Craig has forgotten just how _good_ it felt to be fingered. Sure, he’s done it to himself while jerking off when he was _very_ lonely before dating Tweek, but he hasn’t been touched like this _since_ Damien.

Hell, he hasn’t been _fucked_ in the ass since Damien.

“Oh Tucker,” Damien finally chuckled after some time. The bed dipped slightly behind him as Damien moved closer in time with him stroking his cock with lube. “I think you’ve reached your peak. Your dick in an ass and a dick in _your_ ass.”

Tweek yelped suddenly as Craig bit down onto his shoulder, listening as he whined against his skin and watched as his arms shook.

It was incredible to watch.

Damien groaned as he pushed himself further and further into Craig, breath shaky as his eyes closed.

It brought him back.

It brought him back to when they were fifteen fooling around in a coat closet at an important charity event their families attended.

It brought him back to when they were twenty and fucked for the first time in Damien’s dorm room.

It brought him back to just last year when they reconciled their differences and held onto each other for the first time in years as the elevator sat suspended between the eleventh and twelfth floors of Dante’s Inferno. When they admitted that they had been clean from cocaine and on the road to recovery. When they admitted they wanted things to be different.

Damien found himself smiling as he bottomed out, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the middle of Craig’s back. He tilted forward a little more, moving Craig’s hair aside to kiss the snake tattoo that sat by his ear.

“ _D-Damien.”_

“You’re okay, Craig.” Damien muttered, thumb rubbing over his hip bone as he gave him some time to adjust. Craig went to speak more, but then Tweek was pressing gentle kisses to the right side of his face.

“So beautiful.” He kept mumbling.

Then there were kisses to the left side of his face, Craig’s eyes darting over to notice Pip curling up against Tweek’s side in order to kiss Craig’s cheek.

“We’re here, Craig.”

A warmth blossomed inside his chest.

It made his sinuses tingle and his eyes water as Craig let his body succumb to the touches, and the noises he’s been holding back tumble from his mouth.

He was loved.

He was loved… _so much_.

In more ways than one…and Craig didn’t think he was ever capable of being loved the way he is right now.

“I-I…move… _please.”_ He choked out, gasping hard as Damien pulled back. Then pushed forward. Then back.

Forward.

Back.

Forward.

Back.

Forward.

Each thrust made Craig’s hips push forward deeper into Tweek, his husband gasping with each shallow thrust between the kisses he kept pressing to Craig’s face.

He wasn’t going to last long.

The feeling of six hands on him, two pairs of lips, three bodies radiating warmth, and one cock in his ass…yeah, Craig gave himself maybe three minutes _tops_ before he came inside Tweek.

“Gotta hand it to you, Tucker,” Damien grunted. “You’re doing better than I expected.”

“You-you underestimate me.”

“ _Fuck_ , you’re tight.”

“Y-You were the last one back there.” He laughed out, Damien chuckling as he gripped at Craig’s ass.

“That good huh?”

“Don’t-don’t flatter yourself.”

Craig’s hands came up as he shifted to rest his elbows on the bed, thumbs brushing across both Tweek and Pip’s cheeks as he tried to ground himself with their gentle kisses.

“You look so nice like this, Craig,” Pip whispered. “I like seeing you so… _submissive_.”

“Don’t get u-used to it.” He breathed out. The lips on the left side of his face moved to suck at his neck, the lips on the right side of his face moving to his lips. Tweek’s hands came up and grabbed at Craig’s face in order to hold him in place. He pulled his lips back just enough to choke out two words: “ _I-I’m close_.”

Craig nodded his head before he let out a shaky breath, moving his hips finally in time with Damien’s. It took a moment before their movements matched up, but once they did… _holy fuck_. All three men let out a shout as the sensation, Tweek’s eyes screwing shut as he felt a hand wrap around his dick.

It wasn’t Craig’s though.

It was too small.

“Come on now, love,” Pip cooed. “You need to cum.”

The addition of light kisses from Phillip made Tweek see stars, eyes screwing shut as he yelled out Craig’s name. His orgasm hit him hard, legs shaking besides Craig as his back arched up off the mattress.

“There we go,” Damien grunted out, hips thrusting forward particularly hard. “Come on, Tucker. I-I’m already close again. What about-?”

“ _S-Shut up_! I-I’m-I’m _so fucking close_!” Craig shouted suddenly, tan fingers twisting into stark white sheets as he tried to focus on his dick in Tweek and Damien’s dick in him.

And he focused.

Focused really hard on how he felt…and he _loved it_.

Mouth dropping open, Craig tried to say he was about to cum, but it hit him faster than he expected.

His hips thrusted forward one more time into Tweek before he felt like he _exploded_.

Tweek gasped at the feeling of Craig filling him up, eyes watering as he grabbed onto his husband’s arm to help steady him.

Then Craig shouted again shortly after, eyes rolling up as Damien grunted behind him.

Tweek couldn’t help but stare, eyes wide as he tried to watch every ounce of what he was seeing despite his eyes feeling heavy.

_Damien came._

The sudden silence that surrounded them was comforting in an odd way, Pip moving first to go grab some towels from the bathroom. He grabbed one for each person, smiling softly as he could hear Tweek whispering comforting words to Craig as he laid between him and Damien.

Damien was whispering to him too, pressing kisses to his shoulders to help his shaking body.

“You were great, Tucker,” He whispered, smiling at Pip as he passed him a towel. “It reminded me of…us.”

Craig smiled a bit from his spot on the pillow, swallowing hard before resuming his panting.

“…Me too, Damien.”

Craig only shifted his body slightly to accept the towel from Pip, wiping the little bit of cum from Tweek off his chest before lazily tucking it under his ass.

“Do you need water?” Pip asked Craig, pushing the hair off his sweaty forehead. Craig opened one eye to look at him, smiling a bit.

“Phillip, you’re a guest in my house and you’re doing so much.”

“I also came a while ago and have my energy back.”

“Hm,” A pause. “…Well…if you’re _offering_.”

Pip snickered as he patted Craig’s hip, giving a kiss to each man on the bed before moving towards the kitchen.

Tweek propped himself up on his elbow once he caught his breath. He couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his face as he saw Craig, his eyes already closed, and he was more than likely already half asleep.

“You okay Craig?”

“I’m…tired.”

Tweek giggled quietly as he pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“Me too.”

“We should all sleep.” Damien sighed out once Pip walked back into the room. He had brought a water for each person, everyone quickly opening their bottles before gulping down the liquid. Craig finished his bottle-Damien too-but Tweek and Pip set theirs on the nightstand that was on their respective sides of the bed.

It was a tight squeeze all four of them in the bed, but it was a king-sized bed, so they managed. And as they all cuddled up with their respective spouse, Pip couldn’t help but hum as he yawned; lips smacking before he spoke.

“Next time we should try double penetration.”

It took them a minute, but Tweek looked at Craig and Craig looked at Tweek, both speaking in unison as they stared at each other.

“ _…Next time?”_

* * *

They were the most talked about couples at the Met Gala that year.

Rumors started flying about their relationships: Craig and Pip were having an affair.

Damien and Tweek were having an affair.

Damien and Craig were having an affair.

Tweek and Pip were having an affair.

When that showed no results, the tabloids said they started a polyamorous relationship.

That they’re all living together in a two-bedroom penthouse on the Upper East side.

But it wasn’t true.

Tweek and Craig were still happily married and so were Damien and Pip. 

They just happened to fuck one another every now and then.

It was as simple as that.

Craig glanced at his husband at his side, admiring the way his golden outfit glimmered with the flashes of the camera.

The theme was Divine.

Pip and Tweek were dressed in gold and white dresses that flowed behind them, their blonde hair adorning halos and glitter and their makeup was as precise and immaculate as ever.

Damien and Craig wore red and black suits that intermingled the colors beautifully and made their husband’s outfits absolutely pop on the red carpet.

There were multiple people interviewing them that night, asking about their joint venture in the whiskey world, how the wine was selling for TNT and how the wine brewing was coming along for Dante’s Inferno.

But the one that was Craig’s favorite?

“What changed between you two since last year? You two got in a _serious_ fist fight last year and yet you’re sitting together again. What happened between now and then?”

They each looked at their husbands before looking at each other.

Their relationship…yeah: that would be their little secret.

“Rehab…that’s what changed us.”

**Author's Note:**

> P H E W  
> almost 9,000 words of pure s m u t and it took me only a day to do it!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this one shot! I wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to these characterizations of these couples. Plus, what a great opportunity to challenge myself and write TWO couples having sex at the same time!  
> Be on the look out for my short fic "Desert Flower" getting updated and if you haven't read "It's a Rich Man's World" or any of my other things, give them a read!  
> Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoyed! Any and all feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
